


Don't be afraid of tomorrow

by WTF Anime 2021 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%202021
Summary: Пустота на месте отсутствующего глаза стала зарастать рубцовой тканью специфически, крест-накрест. Жан попытался дорисовать глаз Ханджи мысленно, но не вышло. Ресницы поднимались и опускались перед пустой глазницей, и Жан не мог не признать, что блестящая красная полость выглядит зловеще – но только потому что он привык видеть командора с повязкой.Он привыкнет и так. Это была печать из шиганшинского ада, который они прошли. Оба прошли и живы остались – что же могло напугать тут, а не обрадовать?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Anime 2021: визуал от M до E





	Don't be afraid of tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
> 
> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/766347731715096654/814880266194649109/SPOILER_PicsArt_02-24-02_11_28_2.jpg)


End file.
